


[Podfic of] When I Call on the Telephone

by exmanhater



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Criminal Minds AU. Gen is the most awesome FBI tech analyst of all time, and Adrianne is her favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] When I Call on the Telephone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When I Call on the Telephone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258818) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/03%20When%20I%20Call%20on%20the%20Telephone.mp3) (8.4 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 13:36

**Streaming:**  



End file.
